The NIH MRI Research Facility (NMRF) is a shared resource that provides state-of-the-art facilities for research in development and application of magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) and magnetic resonance spectroscopy (MRS). The facility resources are accessible to all investigators at NIH including the National Cancer Institute.